Quake Urgency II: The Urgency
by RogerRovensfeld
Summary: Earth has been invaded by alien forces, a marine has been sent with his team to counter-attack the homeworld of the alien invaders. But something is most certainly amiss...


QUAKE II URGENCY: THE URGENCY

The year is 2037. The planet is Earth. There are robot aliens attacking with guns and ships, blowing up all the countries in the world. "We surrender! Please do not kill us!" But they did anyway, shooting him in the head. "Ahahaha, not even Quake Marine can stop us!" said the evil monsters, because they killed him... and then world exploded... there is no hope for planet...

But, 60 years ago, Quake Marine had birthed a child with Quake Marine's wife, named Quake II Marine, and sent him on a starship to another planet that was not Earth, in hope that monsters would destroy the planet and then Quake II Marine would stop them. "I will not let you down!" said Quake2 Marine, as he was kidnapped by an ecsape pod and sent to not earth. buit then monsters attacked and KILLED Quake2 Marine's dad who was Quake Marine, and they made babies with Quake Marine's wife, who then fell over and died, whilst giving birth to monster babies who are now the bad guys who took over Earth.

Quake 2 Marine awoke from his escape craft, being equipping with a blaster gun. "Hmm, I do not see bad guys but I can see exploding barrels." and he shot them and they blew up, and windows were smashed around him. "Cool." he smirkered, and then smoked his cigar a bit, then he threw it away. "I do not have time to smoke cigarettes. It is time to shoot guns." Q2Marine looked at his objectives, "I will have to find the exit", and he blew up some more barrels which revealed a secret passage which had water in.

But this awoke the bad cyborg dudes. "HALT, SIR" they informed, "YOU TRESSPASS GREATLY." and they began to peow their laserbeams. quake2 mar dodged by bending his knees and ducking over lazers. "Ouch." he shouted, as he was hit by one lightning bolt from upstairs. "You will not stop me! You are evil monsters who killed my parents! I will save Earth!" and he shot at the robots and they exploded into a thousand pieces. Marine Quake2 used these pieces to form a real weapon called shotsgun. "now i can ass kick."

marine2 opened the door by walking into it, and the doors were thankful for being saved by marine "no problem" he said and he walked in with a smile on his face and smoked on his cigarette some more, BUT THEN HE THREW IT AWAY BECAUSE FLYING SKELETONS WITH ORANGE JETPACKS WERE FIGHTING

"these were the same things that ate my papa! I WILL STOP" and he cbhanged his weapon to rail gun, and shot rails at them, and they exploded and there was a lot of blood because they are flying, "you got us this time railgunmarine! we will be back next time but there will be more of us in the next level"

"what does.. .the next level mean... is this something my father warned about?" 2quakemarine flashed back...

"you must always go to the next level quake2 marine... or you will never finish the game... the planet hopes on u completing the game... can you do it SON?"  
"I will always do it. I must do it. I will do it for you. And for planet Storg."  
"no you mean earth.. right?"  
"SORRY I AM ONLY 12 SO I GET MY WORDS MIXED UP I AM GOING THROUGH TURBULENT TIMES YOU SEE" and he began to cry and cry "marine too i understand why you are crying it is okay you will stop them in the future" but suddnelly quake marine was pierced by an aliens scythe "NO"

quake 2 marine awoke from his nigthamrae

"the pain... still... exist... today... i must.. fight.. and carry on... " and he punched a switch with SHEER ANGER AND MIGHTFUL FORCE, and it opened an elevator which went up and up

"i will stop the robot big guy, he is to blame", as he went up the lift he saw evil cities be collapsed because he killed a lot of monsters.

sUDDENly, there was a big devil mosnter appear before him. "prepare to day quake marine!" "the only day i will be eating... is breakfast..." and he shot a bfg5000 at him and he asplode "yes! i win!"  
"ahaha but you are wrong" he was still in front of him!  
"why do you not die?"  
"I have a dreadful secret to tell you Quake 2 Marine but you must not tell your father. You must promise."  
"I promise nothing! I will stop you! You killed Quake Marine!"  
"... no... YOU KILLED QUAKE MARINE"

quake 2 marine gasp. he choke. froze in fear. he could not shoot bfg5000 because he was out of bullets and out of strength too. he did understand except not. the end was near. big monster took out his scythe.

"no... this is tricks and traps, thats the same claws you used to destroy quakesmaroon, I will fight for honor and gloreeeee" and he used daggers that monster held to stab himself "NO, THE WORST DEATH... SUICIDEKILLING..."

quake2marine, who was bald, then went into exsape podd. "the nightmare is over... i must now return to earth."

at first there was peace. quake marine 2 could relax.

but then flying skeletons with orange jetpacks blew up his escape pod and he died.  
and then the flying skeletons died because they were in space

now there are no bad guys. no good guys. no earth.

only space...


End file.
